mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Credeur
| birth_place = Lafayette, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Breaux Bridge, Louisiana | team = Gladiator LA | rank = black belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 12 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = 0 | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Timothy Wallace Credeur II (born July 9, 1977 in Lafayette, Louisiana) is an American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He was a cast member of SpikeTV's The Ultimate Fighter 7 and was defeated by fellow cast member Jesse Taylor in the semi-finals. He was then brought back into the competition following the disqualification of Taylor. He fought C.B. Dollaway for a spot in the finals and lost to Dollaway via decision. Biography Growing up in Louisiana, Tim Credeur competed in both MMA and boxing. However, he didn't train as an athlete until he joined the Navy at the age of 18. His first fight came in 1995 and since then, he has grown in experience and reputation as a quick finisher in the ring. His father was a huge fan of boxing and it was something Credeur easily fit into. As a kid he dreamed of becoming a fighter and was inspired by boxers such as Thomas Hearns, Marvin Hagler and Muhammad Ali. The Ultimate Fighter 7 Tim is a member of Louisiana's Gladiator Academy and appeared on "The Ultimate Fighter" series. During the show's semi-final fight between he and Jesse Taylor, Taylor won by unanimous decision after 3 rounds. However, after Taylor was removed from the finale for disciplinary reasons, Credeur fought C.B. Dollaway to determine who would match up against Amir Sadollah in the show's live finale. Tim lost the match by unanimous decision after 3 rounds, though the match was very closely contested. UFC career He was scheduled to fight fellow Team Forrest member Cale Yarbrough at the TUF 7 finale. However, Tim admitted to using the prescription drug Adderall five days prior to the event; Adderall is a drug banned by the Nevada State Athletic Commission. A drug test was performed and the prescription drug was still in Tim's system. This caused in the match to be cancelled. As Tim admitted to the recent use of the drug and he did not fight, there was no disciplinary action taken against him; his bout with Yarbrough was rescheduled for the UFC's July 19 show, UFC: Silva vs. Irvin. . This time the match did happen and Tim won by TKO at 1:54 of round 1. Tim took on Nate Loughran at UFC: Fight For The Troops, Tim beat Loughran, due to Loughran withdrawing at the end of round two. His next fight would be against Nick Catone at UFC Fight Night: Condit vs. Kampmann which he won by Submission (Guillotine Choke) at 3:45 of round 2, giving him his third consecutive victory in the UFC. Tim fought on the UFC Fight Night 19 card against former middleweight title contender Nate Quarry. Tim lost the fight by unanimous decision after winning the first round but losing the second and third. The fight was shown live and free on the main card. The fight earned Fight of the Night. Credeur was scheduled to face Mike Massenzio at UFC Fight Night 20, but was replaced by UFC newcomer Gerald Harris after being forced off the card with an injury. Credeur will next face Tom Lawlor on May 8, 2010 at UFC 113. Mixed martial arts record Personal life Tim Credeur is married to Mamie Lee Frederick. Tim and Mamie own three dogs. Lola Belle and Tinkerbelle are both Brussels Griffons and Ellie Mae Belle is a Maltese. Tim and Mamie reside near Mamie's family in Breaux Bridge, Louisiana. References External links * *MySpace page *TUF 7 Profile *UFC Profile Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Louisiana